1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dial combination locks, specifically to make them very hard to open if you are drunk.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
The present invention relates to dial combination locks, particularly to making the locks very hard, if not impossible, to open if you are drunk.
This invention might be used by someone who drinks too much alcohol and then drives an automobile. This invention can be welded on or fitted over a common dial combination lock which has a steel shackle. It might be used with a chain wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and steering column and locked to keep the steering wheel from turning.
Someone who gets one or more drunk driving tickets might be ordered by a judge to use this lock or maybe a law would require this person to use this lock on their automobile. Such a law should require that the lock could not be preset to open by turning the dial just a few graduations. One object of the present invention is to do just that. Such a law should require that when the lock was in use that the rope with one knot on it was pulled all the way against rope pulling hole. This way you can not preset the lock when sober and later when drunk,open it by turning the dial just a few graduations. The law might require that persons required to use this lock have some kind of marking on their automobile license plate so that if the lock was not in use someone could call the police and report it. Perhaps a reward might be offered.
When testing this lock I found that I could open it sober in less then one minute. After drinking alcohol I found that the more I drank the harder it was to open the lock until I got to the point I could not open it at all. I was still able to open a common dial combination lock,very easy. Earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,823 to Miller and Evans and U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,726 to Uyeda have covered dials and could simply use a dial with only one graduation mark different from the rest of the graduation marks with no numbers and would be somewhat like the present invention. These locks would still be easy to open compared to the present invention because the rope slips a little every once in a while. This slippage makes it pointless to mark the rope so that it would be easy to open. You could, however, mark an exposed dial or have a pre-marked cap that could fit tightly over an exposed dial to make it quick and easy to open, which we do not want. Finally on an exposed dial you could preset the dial so that after you get drunk you only have to turn the dial a few graduation marks to open it. On the present invention you can't preset the dial if the law requires you to have the rope with one knot up against rope pulling hole when in use.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.